Worldatron YT
About Animation Channel Personality Worldatron YT is described as very cool and awesome. He may be shy, but he has a BIG heart as well. He is also an artist, and does LOTS of artistic stuff including animations and doing magic tricks. Worldatron LOVES to be creative! ISFP (The Adventurer) It is revealed that Worldatron YT is an ISFP (Introvert, Sensing, Feeling, Perceiving). It is the MOST ARTISTIC out of all of the personality types. His strengths are charming, sensitive to others, imaginative, passionate, curious and artistic. His weaknesses are fiercely independent, unpredictable, easily stressed, overly competitive and luctuating self-esteem. The cartoon characters that have the personality type include Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Beast (Beauty & The Beast), Riley (Inside Out), Pochahontas, Marceline (Adventure Time), Ralph (Wreck It Ralph), Winnie The Pooh, Slinky (Toy Story), Timmy Turner (Fairly OddParents), Sully (Monsters Inc), Tarzan and Zatanna (DC Comics). The real life people (people who play characters in shows and movies and those who inspire us most) include Harry Potter, Billie Ellish, Lady Gaga, “Carol Danvers” Captain Marvel, Michael Jackson, Halsey, Britney Spears, Rihanna, Camila Cabello, Avril Lavinge, Justin Timberlake, Christina Augeleria, Zac Efron, The Weeknd, Mera (Aquaman) and Ellie Goulding. In friendships, Worldatron wants to play, happy to return favors with warmth and laughter, believes in actions, most comfortable to be around, laid back and spontaneous. In romantic relationships, Worldatron is mysterious, difficult to get to know, prefers to listen than to express, warm and enthusiastic. In parenthood, Worldatron is relaxed, helping loved ones and LOVES hands on fun activities. In career paths, Worldatron is passionate experimenters, free souls and finds ways to make the world more beautiful and exciting As An ISFP * artist * brownie * draws the apple * adds beauty to the world * ready to take some photos on the bus * Chocolate Peanut Butter Swirl ice cream * does not like rejection, falseness and people who hurt others * health care, business and law enforcement for careers * splash color onto a grey world * Swedish Fish * Olive (color) * Sloth * can be wallflowers, simply enjoying the moment, usually up for a good time, will come out to play, easily amused by the antics of other people, likely enjoys dancing and music and a good sport at party games at parties * a glittery, artsy cupcake that got a little smushed in the box, but the though is what counts * orange * warm * supportive * gives everyone creative stuff to do at sleepovers * an apple * colorful homemade cookie * Passion superpowers * Mysterious * The Chill Pill friend type * a balance of both right and left brained * sensuality * Lust * Envy * Artistic Intelligence * cute in an intensely, trendy way * carefree who lives by the moment * The Sensitive Leader * Tomato & Mazerella * Cuban Sandwich * empathetic * pragmatic * adventurous * observant * easygoing * humorous * sensitive * spontaneous * compassionate